In the surgical grafting of skin portions, especially when a full-thickness skin transplantation is performed, it is of critical importance that uniform pressure be applied to the graft over the entire area thereof to press the transplanted skin firmly against the respective surface area of the human body. Such evenly applied pressure must be maintained from six to eight days, with slight individual variations being permissible. It is known to use for this purpose a pressure dressing which includes a cushion which is larger than the section of the grafted skin so that the graft over its entire surface area is evenly pressed against the lesion. (Ferris Smith: Plastic and Reconstruction Surgery, W. B. Saunders Co., 1950, pages 26 and 27. )
This procedure, however, has certain disadvantages. Since the familiar cushions are made of rubber, the accumulation of albumin secretions between the cushion and the surface of the graft is encouraged, and the cushion prevents air from reaching the surface of the graft. Moreover, even with the most scrupulous care it is not always possible to protect the surface area of the cushion in contact with the grafted skin from the effects of the pressure exerted by the bandage, resulting in the formation of folds in the cushion, especially when the skin portion is grafted onto a strongly curved body part. Such folds in the cushion cause corresponding impressions or similar folds on the transplanted skin which remain visible even after complete healing.